Game Update 0.23
Gameplay Leaderboards With the launch of this version, the game will now track and rank players based on their gameplay. Details are as follows: *''Leaderboards can now be found on the ''Profile ''tab of the ''Lobby. *''Leaderboards will rank you amongst your ''Friends, the world, and allow you to see who the fifteen best ranked players are. *A player’s Score ''for rankings is based on their gameplay and analyzes personal and team gameplay. *''Scores ''will only go up, at a rate determined by the player’s performance, but ''Rankings ''will vary based on other players’ performance. *Note: ''Leaderboards ''update periodically (every few minutes), so it may take a moment for your new ''Score to register and be Ranked. We will be tweaking this as we get feedback on the system. *Note: With the introduction of this system, all players will start off with a Score ''of zero. Quests for Beginners *With the addition of this version, we’ve introduced a set of Quests that all new players will receive that will Guide them through standard gameplay elements. *Because this system is new, all current players will be given these Quests once their current Quests are completed or swapped out. Don’t worry though, they are easy to accomplish and give ''Rewards! Heroes New Hero: Korith Korith has arrived! A lifetime of merciless warfare has forged this Shadow Warrior into a grim, efficient killer. *Korith can rain down death upon an enemy from a great distance away, making him an excellent choice if you prefer to lurk around the edges of the battlefield rather than diving into the fight. *The lightning speed of the High Elves is known throughout the world, and Korith is no exception - his abilities will constantly have their cooldowns reduced, so be ready to react quickly to abilities becoming available! *Korith is an excellent choice for finishing off wounded foes with his ability to Fell the Weak. Don't be afraid to switch Targets ''to a more heavily-wounded enemy. Free Heroes The following Heroes are considered free and available to all during this week: *The Archivist, Chaos Scholar *Drulg the Ogre *Glowgob the Shaman The Archivist *The Archivist is now available for rent during a match. Ilanya *Ilanya's ability ''Ranges ''have been reduced to 65 feet. Scenarios Scenario Preference System Players can now influence the Scenario choice by ranking the Scenarios! Details are as follows: *The ''Scenario Preference System can be found in the Settings ''screen in a new section. *Clicking on this section will present a list of the current Scenarios with individual rankings for each. *Each Scenario can be ranked from zero to three stars. The more stars given to a particular Scenario, the more weighting that is added to that Scenario when the game chooses. *Scenario rankings default to zero stars. *Clicking the ''Clear Scores option will set rankings back to zero. *When a Scenario launches, the system will now add the preferences for each Scenario from all players and add that to the individual weighting of each Scenario and then choose randomly based on those weights. *Note that using this system will add weight based on the ranking given to Scenarios to make them more likely to be chosen, but will not guarantee they are chosen. Store *Korith the Shadow Warrior has been added to the Store. *Ornate Chest: This item has been updated with additional contents. *Wood Chest: This item has been updated with additional contents. Lobby General *There is now a Quests window on the lobby that will show your progress for the three Quests you currently have active. This can be minimized or maximized on any tab in a manner similar to the Lobby Chat and Friends ''windows. Profile *Quests have been removed from this tab to its own window in the ''Lobby. Heroes *The Hero Detail Pages ''will now navigate in the same order as shown on the main ''Hero Grid. *The un-owned label for Heroes is now shown on the main Hero Grid as well as in the Hero Detail Page. Settings *Added a section called Scenario Preference to this tab on the Lobby. See the feature information earlier for details. Category:Patch Notes